


Willing

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Taken Willingly [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: "You put far too much faith in me."After the murder of her husband, Tywin, Alanna follows Tyrion and finds out things she never expected.||Sequel to "Tywin Lannister || Taken || Game of Thrones " and slightly AU||





	Willing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of Taken a paring of Tywin Lannister × OC so with that being said let's continue onward!

Alanna was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She and Tyrion both had just been transported and now she had no idea as to why they had come to Pentos. All she knew is that she, Tyrion and Varys were at an Inn.

"How are you feeling?"

Tyrion questioned. He looked at the brunette who sat in the chair. He couldn't tell how she was. She had allowed him to kill Tywin after she had learned that he had slept with another woman; her sister's handmaid.

Alanna looked from the window to Tyrion and sighed deeply.

"I'm just tired, Tyrion."

She said softly. Tyrion placed his hand on her knee. It was true that Tyrion felt awful about revealing to her that Tywin had been sleeping with another woman. Alanna was the last woman he knew that needed to have something as awful as this bestowed upon her.

"You must try and get some rest my lady."

Varys said looking at the two of them from his corner of the room. Tyrion glanced from Varys quickly and then looked back up at Alanna.

"He's right you're exhausted. Here, come, try and sleep."

Tyrion said as he held his hand out for hers. She looked down at Tyrion for a moment before she took his offered hand. He helped her to her feet and lead her to the single bed.

It was the only room made available.

Laying down with her back on the rough and poorly stuffed bed Alanna sighed deeply and placed her hand over her belly. Tyrion noticed this and frowned, but did not speak upon it.

"Sleep now."

He said softly as he turned and looked to Varys. The blad man sighed and looked to his friend as he approached.

"Things are looking rather grim aren't they?"

The man questioned causing Tyrion to turn and look at Alanna. He sighed deeply and noticed she was already breathing softly, she must have fallen asleep due to the tiredness she had.

"It's not going to be easy by any means. I just murdered the Hand of the King and I know that Cersei is probably naming Alanna an accomplish if not the sole murder."

Tyrion sighed as he looked to the man who had helped the both of them escape by ship. Varys sighed deeply and looked down at the man he called his friend before he turned his attention toward the woman in bed.

"She is carrying his child."

He stated causing Tyrion to lower his head for a moment before turning around and looking at her while she slept.

"You say that as if I have forgotten."

"A friendly reminder."

Varys corrected causing Tyrion to turn back toward the man with an arched brow. Tyrion blinked slowly and cocked his brow as well.

"I'm not following?"

Tyrion said being clueless for one of the very rare times in his life. Varys sighed deeply and held out his hands.

"You honestly think it's a good idea to have brought her along? The widow of the man you killed, pregnant with his child -- "

"She is my friend! Had I left her there she would have become my Queen sister's play thing. Her head would have been bound for the wall before she so much as could breath a word."

Varys frowned. Tyrion was very strong opionated apparently on the subject.

"Your friend? She married your father -- "

"And has been nothing but kind to me and has helped to make my marriage to her younger sister much easier than it would have been if it were just Sansa and myself trying to work things out."

Tyrion said sighing and crossing his arms. He could understand Varys's worries on the matter. They were all on the run and the last thing they needed was any trouble. But Tyrion knew that trouble was bound to find them for the fact that he himself was a Lannister.

"We must sleep. Tomorrow we have to get things straightened out. Figure out what we're going to do."

Tyrion sighed as he turned toward the small chair in the room. Varys frowned deeply knowing Tyrion was right.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

Alanna struggled to get up in the morning. It was hard for her. Her emotions were numb. She didn't really know what she was doing anymore.

Regret of everything washed over her the moment she was stuffed into that box with Tyrion.

Standing to her feet, Alanna noticed that she was alone in the room. She sighed through her nose and made her way toward the bowl that held water for her hands.

She slashed the warm water over her face and took the cloth rubbing her face dry with it.

She looked into the small glass mirror that hung on the wall. Her skin was pale and her eyes had bags under them. A deep frown was upon her once smiling lips.

"My lady?"

The voice spoke up. Alanna looked at the reflection of Tyrion in the mirror. She looked at him as he stood in the doorway of the room.

"Tyrion?"

She said finally turning from the mirror and looking down at the smaller man.

"What's going to happen to us? Why are we all the way in Pentos?"

"We had to flee, find safety."

"I know that Tyrion, but why here?"

She said quickly. They both knew she was no fool and Tyrion lowered his head for a moment forgetting that she was smarter than most women. He rose it once again to speak.

"Varys has a friend here that will help us. We're headed there today actually."

"And you trust Varys? The Master of Whispers?"

Alanna questioned with a deep frown across her lips. She wasn't for sure if Tyrion knew what he was doing, but the same could go for her. She didn't even know what she was doing and she hated it.

She felt like she had followed Tyrion blindly after he had told her that Tywin had been sleeping with her sister's handmaiden. Even though Tywin's words confirmed it, she still felt unsure about everything.

"I know it's hard for you given your current... condition -- " Tyrion said motioning toward her stomach. "But I promise you, I would never allow anything ill to fall upon you, Alanna."

Her lips twitched a small bit before her tongue darted out and licked her chapped lips. She knew that Tyrion's expression mixed with his words were true and that she could trust him.

After all he did save her life once before so why would he risk her life now?

"Thank you, Tyrion."

She said softly causing the smaller man to nod.

"Yes, well, if you're done here then allow me to escort you to the wagon we've managed to find and let us be on our way."

Tyrion said his tone changing quickly as he outstretched his hand for her to take.

And again she took his offered hand.

* * *

 

"Illyrio Mopatis, he is the Lord of this house."

The servant man said as they walked through the lush halls of the large palace like home. Alanna honestly hadn't believed that this was going to be the man that they were to see. She knew that the man was made of money due to the standing of the house, but she didn't expect Varys to know such a man.

She glanced to Tyrion as they walked along side each other almost, Tyrion lacking a bit in step compared to her due to his short legs.

"Ah! Varys welcome! I see you've brought guests!"

The man that greeted them was a rather morbidly obese man and was exceedingly furry when it came to the hair and face. Alanna stopped along with Tyrion and watched as the two interacted with one another on the steps where they lingered.

"Varys seems to know him rather well..."

Alanna pointed out seeing Tyrion's cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, much more than he lead me to believe."

He said back quietly so as to not be heard by the two. Alanna watched as Varys finished up his greeting and motioned behind him toward Tyrion and Alanna introducing them both. However Illyrio's eyes seemed to linger upon Alanna.

"Your Ned Stark's eldest."

He said causing Alanna to be thrown off by his sudden spout of information. She gave a quick curtsy and cleared her throat.

"Yes, my lord. But, how do you know?"

Illyrio laughed a bit louder than she expected, no longer use to such a hardy laugh after being around Tywin and the rest of the Lannisters for such a long period of time.

"Varys here has kept me up to date with everything. I know that your father was Hand of the King to the late King Robert Baratheon and that it seemed you helped to assist your brother in the War of 5 King's until you were kidnapped and then married to your kidnapper, Tywin Lannister."

Alanna held her breath when she realized just how much this man knew about her and how little she knew about him.

This was extremely unsettling for her.

"Not to mention she also carries the late Lord Tywin's child in her womb."

Varys added with a slight knowing tone causing Illyrio to look at the man rather baffled.

"I heard about the death, but I did not know he was expecting?"

He said turning back toward Alanna. It was then Tyrion cleared his throat drawing the awkward attention toward himself.

"Yes, yes, this is all good reminding the grieving widow that she is with the child of her dead husband, but perhaps we can continue while she is sitting down?"

"Yes, of course where are my manners."

Illyrio said with a quick nod and a crooked grin. Tyrion's witty remarks caused the man to escort them inside his home where he allowed for them to rest.

"You must forgive me, my lady, I shouldn't have brought up your late husband so soon."

Illyrio said taking a seat across from her. She went to open her mouth only to pause when she heard Tyrion pouring a glass of wine. She looked to him for merely a moment before she turned her attention back toward her host.

"There's no need to apologize. My... friend here is in the same boat as I myself. He's a bit testy."

Illyrio glanced from Alanna and back to Tyrion who was drinking the wine and looking up at Alanna with an astonished expression prior to continuing his drinking of course.

"Of course, I understand."

"Do you really? Have you killed your own father and your lover in the same night?"

Tyrion questioned as he swirled his wine around in his cup. Varys's eyes widened as he looked to Tyrion. The man wasn't even drunk yet and he was spewing such things to their host. Illyrio shook his head.

"No, I can't say that I have."

He glanced at Alanna with a curious gaze. He was probably wondering why she had come with Tyrion if he was the one responsible for killing Tywin.

"Why have you allowed us such lavish accommodations, sir? Surely you know that we're being searched for if not having a bounty on our heads?"

Alanna questioned drawing his attention away from Tyrion. Illyrio gave her a soft smile.

"I'm doing this because we all have something in common."

He said causing Alanna to arch a brow. She didn't know what he was implying or what he meant to say but she was curious never the less.

"Such as?"

"Such as Tommen Baratheon isn't fit to rule and Stannis is no better. The throne needs a ruler."

Varys said causing Alanna's eyes to widen. She looked between the two men before her eyes landed back on Illyrio.

"And who would possibly lead the Seven Kingdoms? You?"

She scoffed with a stiffled laugh. Illyrio shook his head and clasped his hands together sitting across from Alanna.

"I believe that the throne should go to someone who can rule with both an iron fist and a kind heart. Someone who could do that job is a Targaryen woman by the name of -- "

"Are you bloody mad! A Targaryen!?"

Alanna snapped taken aback with such a suprise she leaned back into the sofa. Tyrion glanced up at her. Her hand on her chest in shock and in all honesty he could understand how she felt.

"Do you not recall the reign of the Mad King? How he threatened to swallow the city in Hell Fire to cleans it of the sins of the people? My own father fought to stop it!"

"I am well aware of your father's take in the war."

Illyrio spoke with a deep frown. Alanna scoffed and shook her head. Standing up from the sofa Alanna gave a quick bow.

"Excuse me, but I refuse to listen to anymore of this. Thank you, Lord Illyrio."

She said with a quick curtsy as she made her way toward the door.

"Alanna wait where are you going!"

Varys called out standing up as he seemed in a slight panic for the woman.

"Alanna!"

Tyrion called out causing her to stop. He sighed and placed his cup down looking at Illyrio.

"Please pardon the lady, she's with child and has just lost her husband. Is there a place in which she can rest for the remainder of the day?"

Illyrio nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, I'll have one of the maids escort her to her room while we continue speaking upon -- "

"No, I believe I've heard enough as well. I'll retire along side."

Tyrion sighed deeply as he too stood up from the sofa and gave a small bow to Illyri, who looked rather baffled at the little man.

"But, Lord Tyrion -- "

"Thank you, Lord Illyrio."

Tyrion replied as he tagged along behind Alanna following her to her room.

When the two made it there and the maid vanished Alanna sat down in a chair at the small table that was inside her room. Hanging her head she placed her hands upon her stomach and sighed deeply.

"You alright?"

Tyrion questioned approaching her from behind. Alanna raised her head and looked at him sadly.

"No. But I suppose I'll have to be won't I?"

She said a small and sad smile twisting to her lips. Tyrion was frowning as he looked at her. His eyes turned from her to the hands upon her stomach. She was carrying his father's child in her womb, the man that he had killed for sleeping with Shae.

The man who was married to Alanna.

"I made you promise and I plan on keeping it."

Tyrion spoke up as he waddled his way toward her. She watched him as he stood before her, still standing shorter than her even with her being seated.

Alanna's sad smile faded back to the frown.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"And what will happen to you? You killed your father and... and apparently the woman you loved? Tyrion why did you not tell me that?"

She questioned causing the man to quickly look away. He was quiet for a moment.

"Because it was Shae."

"My sisters handmaiden? Tyrion you're not serious!"

Alanna snapped suprised and understanding now why Shae had become her sister's handmaid. She always thought the woman was different and to understand that Shae and Tyrion were once a thing explained a great deal.

"Did you sleep with her while married to my sister!"

"Alanna, please, not now."

Tyrion begged. She noticed the true sadness in his eyes and she closed her mouth. She understood that the wound was still as fresh to him as it was to her.

She scoffed and chuckled a bit.

"We're both so fucked up."

She said putting her elbow on the table and resting her head in her supported hand.

"To have the people we cared about sleep with each other... Seven Hells."

Tyrion didn't say anything as he instead noticed the pitcher of wine upon the table and plucked it up pouring them both a glass. Alanna looked at him curiously as he handed her the cup.

"Come, let us forget just for tonight."

Tyrion said as he clanked his cup against her and took a long swig of his drink.

Alanna watched him wide-eyed for a moment before peering down at her glass and the  following Tyrion's own motions.

* * *

 

 

"He's drinking himself to death."

Varys arched a brow hearing Alanna's words. Tyrion had seemed to be so strong for the woman but it was short lived as reality seemed to come crashing down around their small friend.

She had watched him for nearly three days as Tyrion staid drunk all day and night.

The first night Alanna understood and had even joined in with him in order to forget, to cry, to be comforted and also give comfort to Tyrion.

But after that she just sat there and watched as he drank himself silly to the point where she worried greatly about the man.

Now currently sitting on her balcony Alanna looked up to Varys who had just came to join her on this night.

"He's getting worse with each passing day. He won't stop. He's going to drown in his own emotional turmoil and I feel like nothing I say helps anymore."

She sighed causing Varys to stand there with his hands tucked away in the sleeves of his outfit. He had a frown stretched across his lips as he kept his gaze on her.

"Tywin always praised you for your silver tongue, yet you say you cannot convince Tyrion to put down the bottle?"

Alanna glared up at Varys. How dare he. How dare he bring up Tywin and say something like that to her after everything she had been through so recently.

"Tywin Lannister never gave praise to someone who was undeserving of said praise, so it leads me to believe that you're not trying very hard to convince our dear friend."

"What do you want me to do? Tell him that everything will be fine? That Shae wasn't worth his love? That Tywin was always in the wrong and killing him was justice? You don't know me very well, I won't lie to him. I refuse."

She scoffed and looked away. Her hands resting tightly together upon her ever growing baby bump.

Her blue-golden gaze set upon the roaring ocean which she could see from her balcony. Her angry imagination drifting away to a time that she would have wished would have been different.

Tywin had been emotionally and mentality abusive to her. He played mind games into making her actually care about him - even love him - and then ended up fucking some other woman while Alanna carried his own child in her womb.

"Men's minds cannot be changed once they know what they want. If Tyrion wishes to die like a drunken fool."

Snapping coldly she rose from her chair. Varys went to open his mouth to say something but noticed that she stopped quickly. Turning Varys seen Tyrion standing there looking at them both.

"How long where you there?"

She questioned, but Tyrion did not speak. He lulled his head to the right a little as he glanced from her to Varys.

"Would you please give us a minute?"

Tyrion asked, his words not slurred which both parties found odd. Nodding his head Varys briskly moved toward the door. Tyrion turned and watched as the man left before he turned back and faced Alanna.

The two of them were silent for a split second before Tyrion took the initiative to speak up.

"You refuse to lie to me?"

He hummed. Alanna felt the need to look away, but if it was one thing she learned after nearly two years under Tywin's thumbs it's that looking away first gave the other person control of the situation.

So her eyes staid locked with his own.

"That's a rather noble trait to have -- to not be a lair. There's plenty of people that I know that lack that type of loyalty to be truthful."

"My father always taught me to be loyal and truthful."

"And yet look where it ended with him. His head on a pike along the wall of the castle."

Alanna took a sharp breath through her nose as her body tensed. Tyrion frowned deeply yet walked forward standing close enough to Alanna where if he were to reach out, he'd touch her dress with his small hands.

"So why show such a thing to me knowing the risks?"

"Because you've done the same for me."

This caused Tyrion to cock a brow as he was slightly confused, until it dawned on him what she meant. She meant the time he showed his loyalty to her when he helped to escort her to the Measter and saving her life and the life of her child.

Of course he didn't have to do it. He didn't have to show her such concern and kidness, but yet he had in the end done so.

"So your attempts to save me is something you're doing to try to return the favor? Pay your debt?"

"I'm simply trying to be a good friend! What I'm not allowed to care?"

Alanna snapped unsure anymore about what she wanted from him. They looked at each other for a long while as they both stood their ground. Tyrion finally looked away and out into the black night sky.

"Illyrio approached me tonight. He wants me to reconsider the offer of the Targaryen girl."

Alanna clicked her tongue and scoffed looking away from Tyrion as well, her gaze joining his on the night sky.

"He really thinks she can make a difference."

"He's a fool."

"Perhaps." Tyrion said looking to Alanna hearing the venom in her tone. "But perhaps not."

"Is this why you no longer have a bottle to your hand."

"I'm going to find her."

Tyrion said causing Alanna's lips to part in shock, her jaw nearly hitting the ground. Tyrion shook his head again and looked up at her.

"Please don't look at me like that you know how I feel about this as well."

Shutting her mouth Alanna shook her head. Why was this happening? Why was any of this happening?

"You don't have to do this Tyrion. You have the chance that few people get. You can start over here. Make something for yourself instead of what your father wanted for you."

Alanna pleaded, fearing that things would go badly.

"Illyrio has agreed to allow you to live here safely under his watch. He will go with me for a while to try and find the Targaryen girl. But you will be safe, as I promised."

Alanna looked at Tyrion in shock. Her brows frowed together as she tried to attempt to comprehend what the hell was happening right now.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe any of this."

She scoffed as she turned away and from the little man having him looking up at her back.

They spoke no more that night.


End file.
